


The Call of Black Hat

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Community: rounds_of_kink, F/M, Hand Kink, Masturbation, Public Sex, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, I knew of vampires from an early age, and had been told by my mother about the wars that had erupted between humans and vampires many, many years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call of Black Hat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 Halloween Mini-Round held upon the rounds_of_kink community. My prompt is flicker while my kink is Hand fetishization (big strong hands; steady hands; rough knuckles; calluses; fists clenching in sheets)

Of course, I knew of vampires from an early age, and had been told by my mother about the wars that had erupted between humans and vampires many, many years ago. My brother and I had always listened to her tales, open-mouthed with rapt attention, making our mother smile at our obvious childish glee over the old tales. She always reassured us after her tales and when the vampire-induced dreams would visit us in the night, that vampires no longer bothered humans. Either they’d been killed off by the Priests during the Vampire Wars, or they’d been taken away to reservations and securely locked away from the bustle of humanity.

We also had been told of the priests, themselves, who’d been chosen by God to protect us all from the vampire threat. Those days, too, were long since in the past; just as the vampires had slipped into almost mythical status, so had the priests became largely defunct, no longer needed by society and therefore disbanded by the Catholic Church.

Although Priests and Priestesses still were present within society, and yet still more were born to an unneeded cause in ever dwindling numbers, all were treated as outcasts to society and were stared at, even pointed at, by all and sundry. Occasionally I saw the odd priest still wandering around, long dark robes sheltering a slender, yet still powerful frame, and the familiar bright red cross emblazoned upon his or her face, extending from the forehead and down the length of the Priest‘s or Priestess’ nose.

The days of childish innocence had long since disappeared into my past, leaving behind a jaded, much older woman in the girl’s place. I always felt left out by society, both by choice and society’s design, yet still, I was not complacent with my lot. Something was coming, I could feel it down to my very bones. I doubted anyone would listen to one such as I, anymore, and without the privilege of a voice or vocation, I had little left to live for. There were others like me, yet I saw them little. Perhaps it would have been better for me, if I’d joined forces with the others. Then again, as things turned out, I think I had the better deal, in the end. That one flicker of life still left within me burned for the days when I was needed once more.

Everyone else carried on as normal, living under the rule of a theocracy, going about their daily business in great walled cities. Everyone became complacent with their lot, too complacent as things turned out. The church had lied to us all when they’d said there was no longer any threat from the vampires. The vampires were loose and walking amongst us still, unbeknownst to us all. They lived underground, admittedly, yet still could walk amongst humanity, even in the daylight, due to the clouds of ash darkening the bright disc of the sun.

They travelled from town to town, via the train lines, bringing death and destruction to us all. Those they didn’t kill outright, they either turned into ones like their own or made into Familiars. I was never entirely sure what was worse; to die at the hands of a vampire or to be made into one of their awful monster-like Familiars. I purposefully always left being turned into one of them out of the equation; that notion had always strangely appealed to me, turned me on, even. Each time I thought of being turned, the flicker of life inside me burned brighter still.

Finally came the time of Black Hat, a vampire that everyone was talking about, stronger than most and super-human. No one really seemed to know his true name, and if they did, they never spoke of it, to my knowledge. I heard tell that he was once one of the Priests himself, and that he’d been turned while on a mission to destroy a vampire hive. That was what made him so much stronger than the other vampires; the blood he’d been given by the Queen vampire herself had reacted favourably to whatever power had made him shine as a Priest. The flicker of life within that one was strong, burning brighter than all others surrounding him, irrevocably alluring in its intensity. No matter his true name, he was known only as Black Hat, because he was never seen without a wide brimmed black hat pulled over his dark haired head. I had seen glimpses of him, devastatingly handsome in an otherworldly sense, his life‘s flicker calling to mine own.

His power was strong, undeniable, incredibly alluring to one such as I, and I craved him, craved his nearness and his life’s flicker. I made it my life’s mission to find him, to talk to him, to perhaps convince him if I could to take me any which way he wanted me. After all, with my own life’s flicker burning faintly within me, shunned by most, stared at by all, I felt I had little left to live for. Except for the vampire known as Black Hat.

I happened upon Black Hat eventually in a bar; a tall and brooding man sat alone, elbows propped upon the surface of the bar itself. Curiosity and inherent determination burned within me and I wandered over, knowing that this was my chance to talk to him. The closer I drew to him, the more the flicker within him drew brighter and stronger, igniting fires within me I hadn’t known existed before. Black Hat was ultimately more compelling, infinitely more magnetic than I had ever expected, bright flickering presence pulling me in and drawing me ever nearer, towards him.

It was only when I was close enough to touch him, to smell that mysterious, animalistic musky scent that screamed vampire, that I almost turned and walked away again. It was madness to even approach a normal vampire, let alone Black Hat, the strongest of them all. His large hat framed his face, dark hair curling softly about his ears. His eyes were an unsettling shade of yellow, disturbing yet strangely alluring and exotic all the same. The flicker of life held deep inside him burned strongly within his ferocious predator’s gaze, yet his mouth was sensual, fully formed and made for kissing.

His hands were laying before him, splayed against the wood of the bar and that was the first time I ever noticed how beautiful they were. The fingers were long and well-formed, knuckles rough and skin callused. I had the sudden urge to reach out and touch his hands, to have them touch me in turn, in intimate places reserved only for lovers. He turned towards me then, curiously, as though he hadn’t expected to be approached. The look in his eyes when he saw me was interested, lustful and more than a little curious.

“Sit,” he said, a command clear in his tone more than a request, as he stared at me with a close-lipped smile.

I sat beside him and didn't flinch when his hand snaked up faster than the eye could see and stroked the side of my face. He leant in, sniffed the juncture of skin between my neck and my ear, breath blasting against my skin in surprisingly heated huffs of air. I closed my eyes, unwittingly leaning into him, that magnetic pull drawing me ever nearer into his animal scent. I needed him, wanted him, wanted him inside me so much it actually hurt and I jerked away, forcing myself to not think of things I blatantly shouldn’t have. Vampires were there to be killed; that was the priests’ job. Vampires weren’t there to fuck. I began to wonder what the hell I‘d been thinking of all this time, yet those thoughts soon disappeared once more, when I stared into the hypnotic gaze of Black Hat. His hand snaked out again and pulled me closer, teeth glinting in the light, fangs obvious now as he smiled openly at me. His flicker of life called to mine, setting it dancing and arching up towards his and my body betrayed my flicker, bending towards Black Hat’s will eagerly.

“Do not be afraid, little one,” he said, voice deceptively light and purring into my ear. “It won’t take long. You want me, I can smell it on you.”

And his hand snaked between my legs, fingers pressing against that part of me I so wanted him to penetrate, as though to prove some hidden point. I stiffened, body taut as he worked at me, rubbing his long, sure fingers against me in a steady rhythm, just hard enough to be pleasurably painful. I watched him, watched his hand slide inexorably in between my legs, fingers circling against my clit and away again. My hips moved in time with his thrusting hand, pants huffing from my open mouth as he worked me closer to climax.

I looked up into his eyes then and saw the lust within them, reacting to my inherent need and arousal. I moaned then, unable to hide the lust that coiled through me, threatening to punch out of me in the strongest orgasm I’d ever experienced. There was something primal about the Black Hat and I desired him, wanted him, needed him to take me hard and fast. He leant in again, scented at me, sniffing my desire that was all for him. He grinned again, fangs so close to my neck, I shuddered with want.

“Please,” I whimpered, turning my face slightly to his.

“Please, what?” he asked, amusement coiling through his tone.

“I want you to - “and I trailed off, unable to continue my plea for what I most wanted.

He scented me again, snuffling at my neck and purring at the arousal that soaked my skin.

“You want me to fuck you,” he purred against my throat.

“Please,” I said, again. “Bite me, fuck me, do whatever you want with me, I’m yours. My life is yours, Black Hat.”

He stood without warning then, pulling me up with him and I followed, unable to fight him even if I’d wanted to. Once outside, the night air was like a cold slap to the skin and I shuddered, gooseflesh racing over my skin. The October nights were drawing in, and a cold snap had overtaken the city. Yet still the Black Hat ploughed on until we were alone down a side alley. He slammed me up against the wall, trapping me there with his body, and I could feel how ready he was, thick and hard against my thigh. I ground against him, knowing the time to be coy was long since in the past and I hopped up when I felt his hands press against my butt. I groaned at how strong his hands were, fingers long and calloused against my flesh as he slid his hands beneath my long flowing skirts. He traced every line of my thighs, plunging deeper into my robes, finally finding my sex and lingering there. I could feel the strength in his hand more now as he bagan to rub at me again, long fingers circling my clit and making me shudder against him. I whined deep in my throat, lust evident in the tone and the set of my body. My life’s flicker burned brighter, arching up and twining with his.

“It’s so unusual to find a willing victim, especially one such as you,” he growled into my ear. “What makes you so different, child?”

“I find you fascinating, sexy,“ I admitted, breathlessly, without even thinking what I was saying. “You’re everything I’m not supposed to have.”

“You want me,” he stated and I moaned out my agreement, arousal thicker and heavier now between us.

I felt his hand slide again between our closely pressed bodies, ripping my panties away forcefully, before fumbling himself out of his pants. I felt his hand supporting my weight easily, long fingers digging into the flesh of my ass, and the brush of his other hand as he moved over his own cock sensuously. He finally guided himself into me, thick and hot and I moaned aloud at the feel of him inside me. Pain shot through me at first, which faded, giving way to pleasure in time. I threw my head back, exposing my neck to the moonlight and that’s when I felt his fangs slide home, latching onto me and sinking deep into my flesh. I could feel him bleeding me dry as he rode me, hips slamming against mine as he suckled the lifeblood from my neck. I didn’t care, I’d long since gone past caring once the euphoria of being fed from had hit me.

A vampire’s bite alone was so much better than sex, even better still once it was combined with sex. Potent magic at its very best, aided by a pair of strong and capable hands kneading against my flesh, fangs and cock sinking deep into me. I thought of those hands again, of the long fingers and calluses against my smooth flesh and I came with a scream, hard and fast. My body shuddered against his as I did so, tightening around his still thrusting cock and I felt him pulse inside me in response. He drew away, mouth liberally smeared with my blood and I fell forward, unable to sustain my own weight anymore. He’d had me, both literally and figuratively, taken my virginity as easily as he’d taken my blood. I didn’t care; the call of the Black Hat was too strong for me to deny and all I knew then was that I wanted more of it, wanted more of him.

“You are mine,” Black Hat purred against the shell of my ear. “My pet. My personal pet. I shall turn you, for the blood of the Queen is strong within me and so shall it run strong in you.”

“Yes,” I said, before sliding into the blissful embrace of nothingness and unconsciousness.

The next time I awoke and I was a vampire, sight keen, smell keen and very much under the power and thrall of Black Hat. He came to me night after night, sinking his teeth and his dick into my willing flesh, riding me in more ways than one, leaving me sated and drained in equal turns. The loss of blood was always a rush for me, coupled with the hard feel of fangs sinking into my veins and the sturdy weight of the Black Hat thrusting against me. Those hands that always held my attention as surely as his eyes held me, touched me, caressed me and I loved how he made me feel. I always came screaming for him, shuddering against him in a rush of desire and blood, time and time again.

I never once regretted turning my back upon my former humanity, too entranced with the power of a vampire to ever regret anything anymore. I had my immortality, I had every accordance being the personal pet of Black Hat at my disposal and of course, I had the undivided attentions of Black Hat himself.

It never once occurred to me that my family were, of course, searching for me, until the news filtered through to me that they were mourning me, mourning my loss to Black Hat. With that, I had signed my name in betrayal, both to my family and my vocation, through becoming one of those we’d always been instructed to kill. The fact that I, too, had the mark of a Priestess emblazoned in red upon my face was not lost on me, nor upon Black Hat himself, who, no doubt, had his own perversions to answer for, to make a supposedly vampire-killing Priestess one of his own ...

~~ the end ~~


End file.
